emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2028 (21st November 1995)
Plot Kim is back to her old self and encourages Frank to think about what could have happened if her horses had been injured. He is worried what the villagers will think about the events, but Kim she is sure there will be no tidal wave of sympathy for Nick. Ned has not yet seen Roy's hair and does not know what the rest of the family are laughing at. They all become hysterical when Roy appears with his curls. Roy has to suffer a variety of smart remarks before he sets off for school. The Dingles argue about their new business venture. Sam is upset about having to sleep with Butch and Nellie is wondering if she can get away without changing the sheets after the guests leave. Zak reminds them all that this is a family business. Caroline has stayed by Nick's hospital bed all night. She is optimistic that he is going to get better. The Nurse tells her that a policeman turned up, but she sent him away. Jan hopes that it is not going to be a harsh winter as she does not fancy being snowed in with the Dingles. Tina has composed an idyllic sounding advert for their bed and breakfast business, describing the place as an "ancient family homestead where Dalesmen have toiled since the beginning of time". Alan is looking after Alice who wants to know when she can see her dad. Nick regains consciousness and it seems that he is going to be alright. Nellie is eager to put the advert in the Hotten Courier, especially when Zak promises her a landscaped garden. Tina makes Zak promise that he won't let Nellie down again. Alan is taking his godfather duties seriously and is being quite protective towards Alice. Sam asks Eric if he will loan some furniture to Wishing Well Cottage just like he does to Kathy on a sale or return basis and asks for a four poster bed. Eric tells him no. Kim tells Dave that if she is incriminated by the police investigation into Nick's accident she will make sure that he is implicated too. He admits to Biff that no matter how much he tries, he cannot escape from Kim. Vic, Viv and Rachel cannot believe that the Dingles are setting themselves up in bed and breakfast. Dolores has little sympathy for Nick. Kim manipulates Frank again by telling him that she thinks he should consider giving Nick his job back, saying it could make him into a loyal worker and it would do them some good in the village. He seems taken in. Roy is still taking stick from his dad. Frank tells Dave that he and Kim are going to visit Nick in the hospital and they are going to offer him his job back. Dave just doesn't understand them. Nellie is delighted with the flowers and garden seat that Zak and Butch have installed for her, but then she reads a plaque on the bench and realises that they have stolen it from Hotten Park. Seth has been poaching again. Frank is genuine in his appeal to Caroline and Kathy to put the past behind them. He tells them that he wants Nick to have his old job and home back but they are both cynical about his offer. Kim takes the opportunity to slip into the ward and threaten Nick. She tells him that if he breathes a word about what happened, she'll make sure that Alice ends up in hospital next time. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Nurse - Jackie Fielding Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes